


221B: Beautiful

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John shows Sherlock his scar</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hiddenlacuna for the beta!

Eventually John showed Sherlock the scar, and Sherlock -- Sherlock batted his eyelids in a mockery of a flutter, 'course he did. John realised Sherlock already knew -- through deduction and glimpses -- what he would see. John watched Sherlock pout until he was a caricature of something silly and it was John’s turn to know. Because John knew, his dusty heart had already known, that what Sherlock wanted most of all was for John to laugh.

And so John laughed.

The giggles came bubbling up, slow and first, then faster, until a rich baritone joined in and they were collapsing into each other.

Sherlock had known.

Sherlock didn’t care.

John realised that Sherlock cared -- but not like that. He cared that John mightn’t have come home if it wasn’t for the shot that left the mess, that keloid scarring was interesting. He cared that John cared, he cared that John’s exes had cared in entirely the wrong way. But Sherlock, Sherlock didn’t care, not like that.

The truth, John finally (finally!) saw was simple: Sherlock loved.

And so John loved, too. He loved as he pulled down, and as he fell with Sherlock beneath him, as the bed creaked and they found their rhythm, John loved.

Because, here’s the thing. In that shining moment John knew. John knew both of them were beautiful.


End file.
